


Promise Us

by MonarchAida



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Mention of major character death, post battle of sokovia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchAida/pseuds/MonarchAida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda has more than enough pent up feelings about the Battle of Sokovia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes/gifts).



> Miss Jenna gave me a request and I fulfilled. It was also fun and sad to write. So enjoy!!~ XOXO AidaMae

Wanda was sitting on her bed, staring wistfully out the window. She was doing a lot better than she was a week ago. She had  actually managed to go out and interact with her new teammates... Including one specific teammate.

Speaking of, there was a knock on her door, and the mind on the other side was painfully _his_.

“Come in,” she spoke, as she tore her gaze from the window to the door.

Vision, as the team had taken to calling him, opened the door. He entered the room, before walking inside and closing the door. “Wanda,” he greeted softly.

After the battle in Sokovia, Wanda had been a lot more... Friendly. At least to certain members. She’s grown close to the Captain and Barton (The few times he’ll stop by to visit). Even her and Vision have made amends.

“Vision,” she greeted back. “Is something wrong?”

“No, everything is fine. I was just passing by and I thought I would check on you,” he explained as he kept by the door.

Wanda smiled a little. “That’s sweet,” she commented. “But not needed. I’m quite alright.”

Vision gave a nod and made a movement to leave before Wanda spoke up. “Wait,” she called out. Vision looked back and, judging by her expression, it was clear she didn’t mean to speak. “I mean... Would you like to go for a walk? Around the training grounds, perhaps?”

“That does sound enjoyable,” Vision nodded. “I would love to accompany you on a walk.”

Wanda gave a small smile and stood up. She gracefully walked over to Vision. Vision smiled back as he offered an arm to Wanda. Who took it with only slight hesitation.

...

The walk started off a comfortable silence. Fifteen minutes later, Wanda broke the silence.

“Vision,” she began slowly. “Why did you save me?”

The Vision thought for a moment. “It was the right thing to do. All human life is sacred, after all.”

Wanda thought for a moment. “I... I suppose.”

“Do you disagree?”

“I... I don’t think it was worth the risk,” Wanda answered, as she retracted her hand from Vision’s arm.

Vision gave a frown. “Risk? There was no risk involved,” he explained, confused as to why Wanda seemed upset with being saved.

Wanda looked down to her feet. Her thoughts slightly jumbled. “I’m sure there were... More important matters though.”

“Well you are important,” Vision responded, concern creeping onto his synthetic features. “Do you think you are not?”

The mutant wrapped her arms around herself. “I think I was supposed to die,” she whispered. Confused and slightly angry at herself for telling, _trusting_ , Vision with this information.

Vision went quiet in thought, trying to figure out what he was supposed to say next. Wanda decided she’d keep talking. “In a sense, I did die that day,” she admitted. “I was beyond heartbroken. I was prepared to have my heart stop beating. But you... You didn't let me. I'm not sure if I'm grateful or not."

The android stared blankly at Wanda. "But all human li--"

"Human life is sacred, I know, but not all humans think their own life is sacred," Wanda interrupted, snapping a bit as she looked up to meet Vision's eyes. Doing so, turned out to be a bad idea, because once she did she managed to see herself. Broken, alone, and afraid. She didn't like it. "Thank you for the walk," she muttered quickly as she began walking away.

No less than twelve seconds later did she feel a hand on her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks and held her breath.

"Wanda," Vision’s calm and collected voice spoke, "Allow me to make a promise to you: No matter what, I will make sure no more harm comes your way. Whether the source of harm comes from an enemy, or yourself, I will save you. I will always save you."

His words and mind held so much truth, it hurt. The Vision, an _android_ , cared so much about her.

"But why?" She asked out loud, barely registering the sudden dampness on her face. Wanda turned back to face Vision, her accent thicker and shaky. "Why?"

Vision thought for a moment. “I do not know. I simply feel the need to save you,” he responded, his voice always kind.

Kindness was something Wanda didn’t receive often. Despite how nice Clint and Steve had been to her, their voice always had something of weariness. Not Vision’s though. His voice was always so soothing and sweet.

Vision moved the hand from her shoulder to her cheek. Wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes. Wanda, with her body shaking slightly, moved forward to hide her face into the Vision’s chest. Knowing better than to say anything, he kept quiet as the young woman wept, wrapping his arms around her. Wanda had her hands in fists as they rested on the android’s chest.

It must have been minutes, but to the two new Avengers it felt like ages had passed. Once Wanda composed herself, she pulled away. Though only far enough to look up at Vision. “You have a special kindness in you,” she whispered. “Keep it safe... Keep us both safe.”

Vision gave a tiny smile and a nod. “I promise.”

****  
  
  
  


**Bonus:**

After the two had calmed down and gathered their thoughts, they began to walk back to Wanda’s room. The walk was quiet, but nice. Wanda felt better about everything. About her mistakes, about Pietro, about the Avengers. Just everything.

The two stopped in front of her door, a small smile on the witch’s face.

“Thank you for the walk Vision,” she told him.

“You are most welcome, miss Wanda.”

Wanda gave a nod and opened the door to her room. She paused before going inside, turning her head back to face the android. “Oh, Vision, if you ever can’t sleep... Call me,” she told him.

“Wanda, I have no need to sleep.”


End file.
